Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Part I
Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Part I is the first of a two part episode, alongside Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Part II. It is episode thirty-seven of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis High Roller complains of a toothache which he has got due to eating too much candy, meanwhile Wu Song and Parrot King go in search for magic herbs for stronger toothpaste, and run into Tiger King. Plot The episode starts off with High Roller screaming like crazy about his toothache, Sparky Black tells him Maybe you shouldn't eat candy, all the time. But then High Roller gets angry and flings a lollipop at him, Sparky White says that he had a toothache once and it just went away, in five years of course. High Roller was impatient as usual, but, lucky for him, Sparky Black says that he thought he heard that the tigers have a train that can travel through time. The funny thing is that the tigers' train looks a lot like the Great Wall of China, only with a set of wheels. Meanwhile at Big Green Mighty Ray gets a toothache too, the dentist, Wu Song (who considers himself a 'Dental Warrior') gets his tool out and removes the cracked tooth, Mighty Ray doesn't look like he felt a thing. Wu Song then wonders how Mighty Ray got an immense hideous cavity when he said he brushed his teeth every day. So then, Wu Song then sets out to find new herbs to make stronger toothpaste, Parrot King goes with him, knowing that dental health is everybody's business, Wu Song then finds some humans who tell him that he's approaching the Rocky Desert and that the tigers have been kidnapping anyone who sets foot in the desert. He then runs off to find the Tiger King (orange one) and his army and also find out what's going on. Parrot King then tells him that he's learned that the tigers lived inside their big train, right at that moment, the tigers appear and so did High Roller and the Zebra Brothers. High Roller tells the tigers to take both Wu Song and Parrot King captive, Parrot King retreats because Wu Song decides he has no choice but to fight the tigers, he fights one tiger after another. He does really great until the tigers dogpile on him. Parrot King tries to help him by dropping his pellet bombs on the tigers, but since tiger skin is too tough, the pellet bombs don't have any effect against the tigers, in the end, the tigers capture Wu Song who then tells Parrot King to return to Big Green and get help. So then, Parrot King flies as fast as he can to Big Green and tells First Squad that Wu Song has been captured by the tigers, they rush towards the Rocky Desert where the tigers' train is, and plan to ambush the train, after a brief battle with the tigers, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Jumpy Ghostface accidentally fall off the top of the train. Lin Chung is the only one who doesn't fall off the train, but he did the right thing and went after his teammates, Mighty Ray then complains that the tigers cheated by using the wind to beat First Squad. Lin Chung then heads back to Big Green and gets Crab King to help. The rest of First Squad manages to get back on the train and start fighting the tigers again, meanwhile, Lin Chung and Crab King cut off the tracks and push them down a semi-circle-shaped canyon, later the train reaches full speed and goes down the canyon and the tigers fall off, and First Squad turns old since the train travels through time. Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mighty Ray manage to hold onto the train, but unfortunately, Lin Chung loses his grip, stays old and falls off the train. His teammates are returned to normal and eventually is turned back himself, after Jumpy throws carrot grenades at the tigers, the fragments lodge between their teeth, so when Wu Sung cleans their teeth using their string, the tigers are grateful and join Big Green. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1